Percy's eternal punishment
by Judwood
Summary: My first fic where Percy breaks up with Annabeth and is punished by athena, he is made to serve artemis and the hunters for eternity. This annoys him at first, but he thinks of a way of getting under the skin of the hunt, and that dosen't just mean annoying them, read to find out what happens. WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDED!
1. Who dares wins

**Percy's eternal "punishment"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the PJ&O series or the HOO series.**

**A/N: This is my first fic so please review, rate, ect...**

**It's rated M for sexual content.**

**Percy's POV**

**Percy was SO bored. So much so, that he had resorted to pulling up pieces of carpet from under his bed in the Poseidon cabin. Life had been pretty bland ever since Gaia and her giants had been defeated; there hadn't been any action in weeks. After he tired of his carpet he lay on his bed and had a hilarious, but radical thought on how to entertain himself. He would run into the Aphrodite cabin wearing only his boxers! Annabeth would no interfere, as to his knowledge she was lost in ideas for re- designing Olympus in her cabin. He walked to the Aphrodite cabin to ask piper when the best time would be to pull of his stunt. She answered when he knocked on the cabin door. H e told her his plan and her jaw dropped, "just a bit of fun," Percy justified. She told him any time in the next ½ an hour would be good as all the boys would be archery practice. He told him to give her time to evacuate the cabin as she had a boyfriend, (Jason) and had no desire to cheat on him.**

**Percy; filled with adrenaline walked back to his cabin and changed from a casual shirt and jeans to a combo of a more easily removable pair of shorts and a T-shirt. After giving Piper ample time to leave the Aphrodite cabin, he strutted to said cabin and pounded on the door, when it opened he walked in and removed his pants; (boxers an all since he felt extra daring.) The Aphrodite girls stood there a mixture of shock and awe on their faces as Percy stood there half naked and began to pull of his shirt.**

**Drew's POV**

**OH MY GODS'! He was stunning, I quickly go over the shock and advanced on Percy kissing him passionately and wrapping my arms around his neck. Percy was now fully naked, a girl come in behind me and grabbed Percy's huge erect member and started stroking it rapidly, while another girl licked the underside. After 5 minutes of this Drew could tell Percy was about to cum when he tensed.**

**Percy's POV**

**The feeling of having Aphrodite girls' worship your cock was better than any other... WAIT he though, he was cheating on Annabeth, and this was not what he intended to do. He HAD to stop! However his will power was short lived as he reached orgasm and gave the Aphrodite girls a face full of cum.**

**Drained; Percy had the girls lick any remaining cum off his penis, he then re- clothed himself and headed back to his cabin, content that Annabeth wouldn't find out as she was still (hopefully studying architecture in her cabin.**

**He lay on his bed for the next hour contemplating his actions, when he heard a knock at the door... "Seaweed brain,"a girl's voice said sternly, "We need to talk..."**

**To be continued.**

**A/N: CLIFFY! That was the first chapter, like it or hate it tell me! **


	2. Dumped

**Dumped**

**A/N: This is chapter 2, hope you like it!**

**Percy's POV**

**HOW ****had she found out so quickly? It was beyond him, even though he knew she was smart, finding out this rapidly seemed impossible. "Come in Annabeth," he uttered, now in shame of his previous actions. When he saw her face and eyes, red from crying, Percy's heart sunk and he promptly said a silent goodbye to life as he knew it.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Annabeth glared at Percy and started her verbal assault. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled at him. "Do what"? Percy tried playing dumb which failed ****Epically. "****Don't give me that," she bellowed, her voice was so loud the cabin shuck briefly. "You thought you were sick, impressing the Aphrodite girls, and getting off with them! Her face was now streaming with tears. "Oh..." Percy stuttered quietly, "about that..." "YEAH ABOUT THAT!" she screamed, "WE'RE OVER!" And on that cheerful note she charged up to Percy and punched him in the face, she then pivoted on her right heal and left the cabin.**

**Percy's POV**

**Blood gushed from Percy's split lip, but he couldn't care less. What had he done? He had just lost the love of his life, all because of his stupid stunt, oh how he wished he would think before he acted. After 10 minutes Percy gave in on beating himself up, he couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed the1/5 of vodka the Stoll brothers had sneaked in for him, yesterday, (which had been Tuesday). He stared at it for a moment before uncapping the bottle and gulping down its contents. Percy then swiftly blacked out... When he awoke he had the largest hangover known to man, as well as having no clue how long he had been out. When he remembered he had lost Annabeth through cheating on her, his morale levels dropped even lower, (if that was possible right now.) To try and lift himself he showered along with changing clothes, he put on a clean pair of jeans and a fresh CHB Tee. It was true what teachers said in PSHE at school about alcohol doing nothing to heighten dampened spirits, as the vodka had only made him feel worse. He decided to take a walk to Zeus's fist. While doing so he received insults from the other campers, about how he was a worthlesscheat and a liar ect... Halfway to the fist he realized he wasn't wanted in camp anymore and he left without a word. He took a cab to the Empire State and took the lift to Olympus (the 600****th**** floor.) He had reconsidered Zeus's offer of godhead. He walked into the throne room to find only Zeus at home, Percy asked if the offer still stood and if he could become a god. The king of the gods' raised a suspicious eyebrow but nodded grudgingly, a bright light flashed, blinding Percy causing him to faint... When Percy awoke, he noticed that his clothes were impressed with vague scorch marks, which had most likely been caused by the blinding light before he feinted. He stood and instantly felt enhanced in almost every way, he felt stronger, quicker, more athletic... WAIT! He could see 9 colours of the spectrum: (ROYGBIV) plus infra red and ultra violet. WOW Awesome! Percy thought, things are looking up!**

**Zeus's POV**

**Zeus was perplexed. "What prompted this sudden decision to accept godhead?" he enquired. Percy hesitated... "I just need an occupation lord, now that the war is over, he lied blatantly. Zeus still wasn't convinced, but after a minute of deep thought decided to take Percy's word for it. "Very well" Zeus boomed, you are now god of selflessness. As you may have noticed, I have already enhanced your physical abilities. "Thank you lord" Percy said, in a respectful tone. "I will have Hephaestus start work on your throne, however it may take days to complete. Meanwhile you may accommodate yourself in your dad's palace, here on the limits of the Olympian city, with your dad's permission of course."**

**Percy's POV**

**Percy prayed to his dad for permission, telling him he had become a god in the process. He felt a surge of adrenaline pass through his body and took it as his father's way of saying "permission granted." His father also told him that a shortcut to the palace was to jump into the pool behind him (where the "Dam cow" had been grazing for the past few years) and swim through the underwater tunnel. Percy quickly turned, walked to the pool's edge and dived in, This drew a gasp from Zeus; Percy didn't have time to explain his actions, as he could already see the tunnel ahead of him. He rode the waves down said tunnel towards his father's palace. The water filling him with energy as he be continued...**

**A/N: Hope you liked this, I'll try to update as soon as possible,**

**please R&R.**


	3. United but divided

**United but divided**

A/N: This is chapter 3; I've decided to only put headings/ subheadings in bold. Thanks for your reviews, favourites, follows ect...

**Percy's POV**

The serpent like turns of the underwater tunnel were testing Percy's patience. Even at the high speed he was going, they seemed to go on forever, and this was supposed to be a short cut to the palace, he dreaded to think about how long it would take him to get there if he walked, or perhaps even teleported. After approximately 3 hours of swimming, he reached a dead end, looking up he spotted an opening, which he thought was the entrance to his dad's palace. He swum through the opening and reached the surface, realizing his previous assumption was correct. He found himself in a pool similar to the one he had jumped into before the start of the tunnel. However the was not in the throne room, instead he was on the right wing of a massive hall, its walls emblazoned with ancient works depicting Poseidon, his Cyclopes army and the defeat of Typhon in the 2nd Titan war. The floor was a plain, , sea green marble. Several sea stone support columns worked together to hold up a dome, sandstone roof which had sandstone spikes protruding from it... Thinking about it they reminded Percy of sea salt crystals. He clambered from the pool and stood, gazing at his surroundings in wonder... "Percy" a voice echoed, abruptly snapping him from his trance. "Dad?" Percy guessed. "How do you like my assembly hall?" Poseidon asked He was wearing his usual khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirt. He looked about 20; his eyes were sea green, his hair wavy and black, just like Percy's. His featured radiated godly power. "It's immense!" Percy replied enthusiastically. "Great to see you! The sea god exclaimed. Percy walked over to the left side of the hall and embraced his father warmly, after that was over Poseidon urged his son to follow him.

**Narrator's POV**

It was unknown to Percy that Poseidon had prepared a room for him, with a twist... They exited the hall and walked down a cramped corridor with similar characteristics... They soon hit a dead end and Poseidon turned left into a corridor sign posted: "Accommodation." The letters seemed to be formed from pebbles, while the sign itself seemed to be made from sandstone. Flanking the corridor where numerous doors, which were most likely entrances to dorms. When they got to the 3rd door on the right, Poseidon stopped. "This is your room," he told his son; I hope you find it comfortable. With that Poseidon disappeared in a flash of light, leaving his usual cent of sea breeze behind.

**Percy's POV**

Poseidon didn't even give his son time to turn away before disappearing, the only things that stopped him from burning up were the fact that he was now a god; his newly enhanced eyes could cope with such high light intensity. Percy's bedroom door was a pale hardwood, with a brass handle; identical to all of the doors in the corridor. The only element unique about it was its number 3 which was just below where the wood met the ceiling. Percy entered his room and stared in surprise at what he saw: Lay on his bed was a fully naked dryad, her hair get black and her eyes coconut brown. "Who are you?" Percy asked, while staring at her perfect figure. "I am Elena the dryad answered, it is my duty to please you Percy; you are a hero of Olympus!

Ok... Percy hesitated, but not for long, he approached his bed and lay atop the women, and their lips met softly. Percy deepened the kiss as his member stiffened; he ran his fingers across her outer cervix repeatedly, drawing a quiet moan from her. Elena then undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. She then proceeded to stroke the underside of his penis; it grew and throbbed at her touch. Percy found her virginal opening and slid in his index and middle finger, her walls gaining moisture at his touch, she moaned loudly while taking off his boxers and jeans, and then she started jacking off his cock as fast as she could Percy started pushing his fingers in and out of her hole as at a remarkable pace, her walls gripped him vice like, he then thrust his thumb into the mix, this caused her to wale and cum all over his hand. His balls tightened as her hand job speed increased; when he was about to cum she pulled her hand away. "Tease," Percy complained. Elena just smiled at him before crouching over his 7 inch member, giving him a impeccable view of her amazing body, dazzling long hair, pert breasts, and perfectly formed facial features. Percy moaned in exultation when his cock entered her Vigina. "Oh gods you're SO wet warm and tight he remarked and you feel so good inside me she replied. She bounced on his cock, her speed increasing gradually. Percy's balls tightened again, DON'T STOP!" he yelled. Elena giggled and increased her speed further; Percy started thrusting his hips up and down to get deeper inside her. Unable to hold back any longer Percy shot several hot ropes of cum inside her. This triggered her orgasm, she squealed in delight as she came all over his hard cock. She flopped beside him on the bed and they soon fell into a deep sleep.

When Percy woke Elena was no longer next to him. He looked at the clock on one of the dull white dorm walls, the time was 8.30am, and the clock also told him it was Wednesday 23/11/12.

He showered in his on suit bathroom and changed into the clothes that had been left on the grey T-shirt, black jog pants, grey socks and black Converse trainers that had been left on the desk, maybe by Elena, he didn't know.

The next couple of days were a blur, all Percy knew was that he ate piles of fish, bacon, eggs and blue cake and drunk lots of blue cherry Coke in the huge- sea themed dining pavilion, when it was breakfast, dinner and tea time. He had a sword fight with his half brother Triton the mini amphitheatre attached to the palace; first one to surrender won the match. However it wasn't very fair, as Triton was terrible at sword play, this allowed Percy to own him within the first 5 minutes.

2 days after he had arrived at the palace, just before noon, Percy received an Iris message from Zeus, telling him that his throne was complete and he was needed on Olympus for the weekly meeting of the gods. He said his goodbyes and thanked his dad for having him. "Did you like the surprise I left for you?" Poseidon asked. "It was... very pleasing," Percy answered. He smiled at his father warmly before teleporting Olympus for the meeting. He didn't give his father an explanation as to why he had accepted godhead so suddenly, because he had already been through that with Zeus and Percy did NOT want to have to lie to his own father. He arrived in the throne room to find all of the gods, (including Poseidon) sat on their thrones. "My dad must be one hell of a fast Traveller to arrive here before me when Left first;" Percy thought to himself. Percy approached his throne; it was an emerald green marble constriction, with carvings of different types of blue food on it. "Your dad told me you liked blue food," Hephaestus said. "Correct; and thanks for the throne lord, Percy replied; as he sat on his throne.

**Zeus's POV **

Zeus started the meeting. "We have a new Olympian, he announced; I give you Perseus Jackson, god of selflessness! Are there any objections to this?" Zeus asked...

**Athena's POV**

The Golden Ichor was boiling up inside Athena's veins. "YES!" she voiced, everyone stared at her... "Perseus Jackson; HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER! YOU DESERVE NOTHING; YOU ARE A TOTAL LIER!" The gods sat momentarily stunned, apparently contemplating what they had just heard. "WHAT," Percy roared, after recovering from his temporary state of shock. "DID ANNABETH GRASS ME UP?!" he yelled. "You could say that!" Athena shouted back. She then paused, thinking of a punishment for Percy... "Who will take this worthless being as a slave she asked. The gods stirred from their state of shock and Artemis raised her hand. Percy Jackson you will serve Artemis and her hunters for eternity! "AND" Zeus added he is no longer a god!"... OR my son Poseidon chipped in.

**Percy's POV**

Poseidon and Zeus simultaneously snapped their fingers and Percy immediately felt, weak drained and powerless his throne vanished and he fell to the floor; in fact he only just managed to remain conscious...

To be continued.

A/N: Hope you liked chapter 3, I'll try and update soon


	4. Poseidon rarely has a plan

**Poseidon rarely has a plan**

A/N: Hope you like the 4th chapter!

**Percy's POV**

It had been a day since the hunters; (including Artemis) had dragged Percy to Camp Half Blood. They had visited out of the kindness of their hearts, to spread the joy through camp; (not).They intended to make every single camper's life a live in Hades and so far they were succeeding, they took every opportunity to abuse campers' both physically and verbally. Anyway it had also been a day since Percy was publicly humiliated on Olympus. He lay on his bed in the Poseidon cabin, recapping, in his opinion, his WAY too harsh punishment; putting into consideration what he had done, it was plainly ridiculous!

He had been disowned by his father. (This meant none of his water related powers worked; he had tried to use them several times to no avail. His clothes even got wet when he wore them in water! Was he still even a demigod, he didn't know, or care, at least he could still access CHB.

He had been demoted from godly status by Zeus. (The whole god thing lasted for ages didn't it?)

Athena made him a slave to Artemis and her hunters for eternity. (The only positives' to this were that it kept him immortal and that he spent allot of time around Artemis. (She was hot.)

All that for what? Cheating on his now ex girlfriend Annabeth unintentionally.

If there was one thing Percy knew for certain it was that he was NOT spending the rest of his days' serving a bunch of men hating, camper abusing scumbags who had little or no respect for others! Not to mention the fact that they had made him sharpen arrows and string bows for almost the whole of yesterday, (which had been Thursday.)

He lay on his bed and thought long and hard about how he could permanently scar the hunt's reputation... "WOW" he thought, as THE biggest monstrosity of an idea came to him! It was a plan worthy of Athena... Well maybe not, but it was half decent

**The Plan was:**

He would have Aphrodite and Hephaestus design a bomb which contained a tiny amount of Greek fire, this would be enough explosive to blow the bomb, however not enough to kill or injure anyone. He would also have them make a detonator to go with it

He would plant the bomb in a cupboard in the Artemis cabin.

He would detonate it when the hunters' and their mistress were in the cabin.

The contents of the bomb would cause the girls to in the cabin to love the first male they saw. (Percy would make sure it was him they saw first.)

Result-if everything worked out- the hunters and the maiden goddess would lose their virginity, thus breaking their oath of maidenhood and disgracing themselves forever.

Easy... right? Percy thought. There was one problem (naturally) He would need the co-operation of both Aphrodite and Hephaestus, this shouldn't be too hard as They were husband and wife and Aphrodite would take any opportunity to ruin Artemis, as they were sworn enemies. He would pile on the food sacrifices at breakfast, dinner and tea, to try and win them over.

A few back-breaking days of tent repairing later...

Percy was resting after tea, alone, on the beach at CHB He had indeed piled on the Aphrodite/ Hephaestus sacrifices'. He now felt the time was right to tell them his plan. He was about to pray to them when he heard two voices behind him. "What's with all the sacrifices'?" Percy turned to see Aphrodite and Hephaestus stood side by side. "Well... Percy hesitated, I need your help." He told them his plan. "YES, YES, YES," Aphrodite screeched, does this mean I can play a part in ruining my worst enemy? "Sure does" Percy replied, "I'm in the goddess announced. "What's in it for me?" Hephaestus asked. "I'll sacrifice food to you every time I eat for the next ten years," Percy offered. "In that case," Hephaestus said "I am also in. "We'll have the bomb and detonator teleported to your cabin when the Poseidon cabin when they are complete Aphrodite said excitedly, Hephaestus simply nodded in agreement. "Thanks for everything," Percy told them. They nodded and Percy averted his gaze as the Olympians' disappeared in a huge blaze of white light.

Percy headed back to his cabin for the night; at least his father had not forbid him from using it. When he got there, he took off his "I AM WORTHLESS" Tee and put on his pyjamas. He lay on his bed in silence and ten minutes soon past. "The hunt will soon get what is coming to it; he pondered as he slowly drifted into what was to be a dreamless night's sleep... **To be continued.**

A/N: Hope you all liked that and I hope you all had a good Christmas!


	5. Nemesis would be proud!

**Nemesis would be proud!**

**A/N: Hope you like the final chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

This was IT! About a week after Percy had unveiled his plan to Aphrodite and Hephaestus, he received the completed bomb and detonator. The bomb itself was like a hand grenade, a compact construction of stainless steal, round in shape and... Pink in colour? "Only you Aphrodite," Percy sighed, "only you." It was Friday and 2PM, Percy wasn't sure of the date; he left his cabin and strolled to the dining pavilion to check the camp activity time table. He wanted to see whether it would be safe to plant the explosives in the Artemis cabin, as it turned out the hunters and their mistress were all watching a sword fight in the Arena and would be for the next half an hour. Percy sprinted back to his cabin to grab his equipment. When he got the tools, he walked to and entered the deserted hunter's cabin5 minutes had passed; it was now 2.05PM. Percy planted the bomb in one of the cupboards beneath one of the beds; which he knew was always unoccupied. He had been in this cabin so many times over the past week on slave duty; he knew who used what almost of by heart. Percy left the cabin gripping the small square detonator in his right hand. He would blow the bomb in exactly 40 minute's time, (at 2.45PM.) 25 minutes from now the fight in the arena would end and the extra minutes would ensure all of the occupants had time to return to the Artemis cabin. "This plan is idiot proof, Percy thought as he took a walk down to the beach to kill some time. He dropped in at the Camp shop and bought and orange bucket and spade on the way.

When he got to the beach Percy built several sandcastles. (He would have been able to do this with his bare hands if his father had not disowned him.) He dug a mote around his castles and filled it with a bucket of water which he gathered from the sea. (And yes you've guessed it he had to wade in to the sea and scoop the water out himself, instead of just using his former powers to urge the sea to wash in and fill his mote. "Thanks for everything dad," Percy yelled, in an angry sarcastic tone, as soon as the words left his mouth, Percy scalded his own stupidity. A huge wave then washed from the sea, and landed halfway up the beach, soaking Percy through He picked up his detonator, which had been lying on the sand next his sand castles' and mote; (which had been destroyed by the wave.) The detonator was soaked, however Hephaestus had made it waterproof, so it didn't matter.

By the time Percy had got back to his cabin, changed from a sodden CHB Tee and soaked grey jog pants to a clean, dry, black T-shirt and blue jeans; it was time to blow the bomb. Percy walked over to his desk where he had left the detonator, just after walking into the room. He pressed the single round, red button; labelled "detonate," on the small, grey, rectangular remote. He the raced to the hunter's cabin and burst through the door...

The only thing Percy could see was a thick wall of pink smog. After about a minute the wall cleared, Percy saw around 12 hunters and Artemis staring at him with wide, lustful eyes. Percy stared back at them. They were all wearing glittery silver tank tops with plain black jeans. They stared at each other for about 2 minutes, before Artemis ran at Percy and tackled him onto one of the beds, ripping of his T-shirt in the process. She was swiftly followed by her minions who started trying to pull down Percy's jeans and then his boxers...

**Narrator's POV**

They had a sexual orgy, which lasted approximately 3.5 hours. Due to the amount of people involved, the event would be very confusing to read about in detail, you or I may lose track of what is happening.

I will summarise the orgy like this:

Artemis managed to hold back the tears when Percy penetrated her hymen. (The others weren't so tough.)

Percy drank enough pussy juice to last him a lifetime.

The wallpaper of the Artemis cabin was permanently stained with Percy's semen.

After the orgy the bed sheets had to be rang out, because they were saturated with semen and pussy juice.

Moans coming from the cabin were so loud that it was a miracle no-one interrupted them.

Percy took part in anal, virginal and oral sex.

They had sex for so long that none of the girls could sit down, or touch their cervix for 3 days after the orgy.

From then on the hunters and their leader took any opportunity to make love with Percy.

**A/N: So yeah that is how you turn an entire maidenhood into a bunch of love crazed girls. Hope you enjoyed my first fic, thanks for reading, following, favouriting, ect...**


End file.
